EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This application seeks support for a center of excellence in proteomics and glycomics and a regional, national and international resource in this broad scientific area. The Proteomics Research and Development Facility at Indiana University has been currently supported by a small fraction of a grant from Lilly Endowment to Indiana University (Indiana Genomics Initiative). Major equipment and scientific infrastructure have been supported locally for (a) instrumental developments in proteomic analysis and (b) collaborations with the local biomedical community. This application seeks support for continuation of the most current research activities and enlargement of these activities to national and international collaborative efforts. The PI and his colleagues propose new instrumentation and methodologies for proteomics and glycomics in several areas (miniaturized separation techniques and their coupling to mass spectrometry; microfabricated devices for proteomics and glycomics; hyphenation of powerful mass separation technologies; bioinformatics) and request funding for building a new Fourier-transform ICR mass spectrometer. In the new proposed technologies, effective coupling of separation tools and mass spectrometry is emphasized to generate a total, optimized analytical system for high-sensitivity glycoprotein investigations. Two-way collaborative efforts involving biomedical scientists from various institutions include a range of topics: fundamental and clinically oriented cancer research; studies in endocrinology and metabolism; proteomics and glycobiology of alcoholism; studies of posttranslationally modified proteins in bacteria, yeast, plants and fruit flies. While a number of collaborations have already been established at Indiana University, two U.S. universities and two foreign research institutions (in Czech Republic and Sweden) will also participate in the exchange of scholars, biomedically interesting samples and scientific knowledge. Whereas the collaborators will be supported by their own grants, travel funds are requested for international collaborative activities. During the existence of this grant, the mechanism for proteomic/glycomic service activity will be developed (not supported by requested funds). Educational activities in the area of proteomics/glycomics will also be developed, including the development of short courses, a seminar program and concerted education of students and postdoctoral scientists.